taonga_the_island_farmfandomcom-20200215-history
Island of the Oracles
=Island of the Oracles= (click on the map to zoom in) Supplies Needed: 80 Available: Level 24+ after completing the construction of the Lighthouse on the Island of the Guiding Light Tasks: *Find and rescue Matiu; *Find the three fragments of the Celestial Sphere Medallion and reassemble it; *Restore the Oracle Pool by repairing the Ancient Springs; *Catch the Lunar Catfish and bring it to Taine the Shaman; *Rescue Princess Kiri; *Find the Celestial Sphere Idol and defeat the Celestial Sphere Spirit. Characters: *Kiri, Princess of the Quinoa Tribe; *Matiu, Kiri’s sweetheart; *Taine, Shaman of the Quinoa Tribe. Enemies: *Wild Baboon Spirits (Strength - 54; Artefact - the Knobby Cudgel); *Wild Baboon Leader (Strength - 80; Artefact - the Knobby Cudgel). Treasures: *12 Emerald Chests; *7 Sapphire Chests; *3 Amethyst Chests; *5 Caches, each containing a Brass Gear, Diamonds and Energy; *19 Caches with various materials. Rewards: *Diamonds *Coins *Experience *Ancient Spring *Celestial Sphere Idol Celestial Sphere Medallion Matiu, Princess Kiri’s sweetheart, travelled to the Island of the Oracles to uncover the secret of the Monkey Brotherhood, but he has not returned. The Princess cannot find her beloved on her own as the island is full of dangers. Travel on an adventure with Kiri to save Matiu and come closer to figuring out the ancient order’s secret. Arriving on the island, you will find Matiu’s abandoned camp – it seems like he set off into the depths of the jungle. You’ll have to search for him on your own: Kiri must return to her home island and meet with the Chief of the Ahi Tribe. She is about to be married off against her will! After heading into the jungle, you will discover that Matiu fell into a trap. You’ll need Ropes and Rope Ladders to save him. Free from the trap, Matiu will tell you why he set off to the island: he cannot get Kiri’s father’s blessing without uncovering the Brotherhood’s secret. You offer to help, and the first step on the path to figuring it out is searching for the fragments of the Celestial Sphere Medallion. When assembled, it will activate the bridge leading into the island’s depths. When you fish in the Forest Pond, you have a chance (the better the lure, the better the chance) to catch the Central Luminary Fragment. It’s not easy to fish out, and you may need quite a few attempts before getting lucky. Matiu will reassemble the Celestial Sphere Medallion… but he can’t do it while hungry. Prepare hot Stew, click on Matiu’s Camp and begin reassembling the Medallion. Oracle Pool and the Lunar Catfish The Medallion opened the way to the other side of the island, where the Oracle Pool is located. In its waters, seers of the past once saw visions, but it is now dry and lost its magical power. Matiu is sure that the Brotherhood’s secret is tied to the Pool, but the ancient structure won’t be of help until it’s full of water. The Pool is connected to five Springs, which must be found and repaired with Planks, Ropes, and Water Wheels. It’s difficult to assemble Water Wheels, but if you find all the Brass Gears hidden in the island’s Caches, Matiu will be able to make the right number of mechanisms. Once all five of the Ancient Springs are restored, the crystal-clear water will once again fill the Oracle Pool. In its depths will flash the silhouette of the wise Lunar Catfish. Matiu honors the spirits, but time is short – Kiri’s hand could be given away at any moment to the Chief of the Ahi. You’ll have to take a risk: catching the Lunar Catfish with a fishing rod! And so, the ancient spirit is in your hands! But the Catfish is not pleased, and furthermore does not speak any human tongue. Return to your home island and talk to Shaman Taine – he will help pacify the Lunar Catfish, freeing the spirit into a clean reservoir on his island. Celestial Sphere Idol Before leaving the island, you can complete an additional task and receive a unique decoration as a reward – the Celestial Sphere Idol. When you open the path to the other side of the island, Matiu will notice that one statue by the Pool is missing – apparently it was taken by a spirit living deep in the jungle. Cutting a path through the overgrowth, you will come across a Marble Bridge that leads to the Celestial Sphere Spirit. Restore the Bridge and defeat the Spirit in battle to receive the Celestial Sphere Idol as a reward. Celestial Sphere Spirit Rescuing the Princess There’s no time to wait for the Lunar Catfish’s benevolent mood – you’ll have to get Kiri out of the palace another way. Matiu will distract the guards, feeding them into a stupor – for everyone knows that delicious food is quickly followed by a strong sleep. The guards have eaten their fill and fallen asleep. Matiu, meanwhile, plans to sneak into the princess’s chambers and escape with her through the window. He just doesn’t have enough gear and coins to bribe the waking guards. Ancient Spring With your help, Matiu has whisked away the princess from her captivity and taken her far from the warring tribes. And you weren’t left empty-handed: the decorative Spring you brought with you from the Island of the Oracles has become a new decoration on your island. Category:Island Category:Oracles